Csendes hazaút
by takiko chan
Summary: Sosem könnyű elveszíteni egy barátot. Ezt minden Atlantiszi tudja. Jobban, mint szeretnék...


**Csendes hazaút**

Az Ugró zajtalanul siklott az űrben. A pilótafülkében ez egyszer csend uralkodott, ami azért volt furcsa, mert ahol Rodney Mckay jelen volt, általában minden volt csak csönd nem. A hajó másik utasa, John Sheppard néha-néha oldalpillantásokat vetett mellette ülő társára, de ő sem szólt egy szót sem. Nem volt kedve hozzá, és megértette, hogy Mckaynek sincs a történtek után. A többiek a másik Ugróval pár perc lemaradással követték őket, mivel visszamentek pórul járt társaik holttestéért... nem hagyhatták őket ott egy idegen bolygón, egy halott lidérc társaságában...

Ford hadnagynak viszont elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie csapata két megviseltnek tűnő tagjára... Teylával összenézve ugyanazt látta a nő szemében is, így határozott hangon indítványozta sérült parancsnokának és a hasonlóképpen törődöttnek látszó Rodneynak, hogy bízzák csak rájuk a két néhai tudóst... Sheppard tiltakozni akart és Mckay szemében is megvillant valami, de Ford még hamvában folytotta el a próbálkozást.

-Jobb lenne, ha ezt ránk bíznák, uram.

Sheppard dacolt még vele pár pillanatig, de végül beadta a derekát, főleg mikor sérült vállát megmozdítva beléhasított a lüktető fájdalom.

-Rendben. Tegyék, amit kell. Atlantiszon találkozunk.

-Biztos minden rendben lesz uram? -aggódott Ford, mert főnöke egy fokkal sápadtabb volt a kelleténél. Nem tudta ugyan mi történt itt pontosan… de volt annyi esze, hogy összerakja az apró részleteket. -A válla...

-Nem lesz semmi gond. Hazáig kibírom.

-De...

-Menjenek!

A fiatal katona karja szinte magától mozdult, feszesen szalutált, majd egy fejbólintással mozgásba lendítve a többieket, elindult, vadul gázolva a homokban. Csak Teyla nem mozdult.

-Menj csak nyugodtan Teyla. Nem lesz semmi gond. -biztatta Sheppard, halvány mosolyt küldve felé.

-Rendben. Biztos, hogy jól vannak?

-Lehetne rosszabb is. -vont vállat John, amit azonnal meg is bánt. Teyla a fejét csóválva Mckayhez fordult.

-Jól van Doktor Mckay?

-Nem, nem vagyok. -csattant fel az, de hangjából hiányzott a szokásos él, amit nem lehetett nem eltéveszteni. –Alig 10 perce még egy lidérccel küzdöttem! Naná, hogy rosszul vagyok!

Sheppard és Teyla összenéztek, de nem szóltak. A megjegyzés legalább a szokásos Mckay-es beszólások egyike volt. Egy ilyen nap után ennyivel is meg kell elégedniük. A két férfi tehát búcsút intve Teylának beszállt a kissé megviselt Ugróba, ahol még szinte tapintható volt a lidérc jelenléte. John legszívesebben kölcsönkérte volna a másikat, de a vágy, hogy mielőbb eltűnjön innen erősebb volt. Rodney is csak mormogott valamit az orra alatt, de egyetlen rosszalló megjegyzés nélkül helyezkedett el mellette az anyósülésen.

És most hazafelé tartottak. John kicsit hálás is volt a csendért, bár így mintha gondolatai is hangosabban visszahangozták volna az immár halott lidérc szavait. Ilyen ördögien szívós bestiával sem találkoztak még, és remélte, nem is fognak soha többé.

_**Ebben kár reménykedni.**_ -mondta csak úgy magának.

Most, hogy a lidércek felébredtek és egyre erőszakosabban kutattak a hosszú alvást követően prédák után, inkább több mint kevesebb összetűzésre lehetett számítani. Prédák! A szó továbbra is hevesen szúrta a fülét, akárhányszor meghallotta. Emberek voltak! És nem fogják hagyni, hogy ezek a nyavalyás szörnyetegek állatokként bánjanak velük, akikkel azt tehetnek, amit akarnak. Meg kell állítani őket, mielőtt újabb társaik fognak Gall és Abrams sorsára jutni.

Erre a gondolatra megint csak a tudósra meredt. Bármennyire is volt nehéz számára a harc a lidérccel, semmiért nem cserélt volna Mckay-el. Tudta milyen elveszíteni társakat, barátokat... az utóbbi időben egyre jobban megismerte az érzést. Bizonyos fokig hozzá is volt edződve a dologhoz... persze csak amennyire hozzá lehet szokni ilyesmihez. De Rodney minden nagyképű szájjártatása ellenére sem volt az a fajta, akit nem visel meg látványosan egy ilyen eset. Tudós volt, nem katona. A látványos alatt persze nem azt értette, hogy cirkuszol egy sort a halottak felett, vagy ömlik szeméből a könny... nem, ilyesmiről szó sem volt. Rodney Mckaynél már a tény, hogy csendben volt, nagyon sok mindenről árulkodott. Sheppard habozott, hogy megtörje-e a hallgatást vagy sem. Most érezte először úgy, hogy bár pár hónapja együtt dolgoznak, egy csapatban vannak, mégsem ismeri eléggé a másikat.

Vajon Rodney a "szívesen kibeszélem a problémáimat" típus, vagy a "inkább csendesen gyötrődöm magamban" elgondolás híve? Ha máskor kérdezték volna ezt tőle John gondolkodés nélkül az elsőre voksolt volna, de jelen helyzetben már nem volt olyan biztos. Mikor egy társad, akivel minden áldott nap együtt dolgozol a szemed láttára lövi agyon magát... ilyenkor soha nem lehet tudni, ki hogyan reagál. Ilyenkor semmi sem olyan egyszerű...

-Um... -vágott bele végül mégis. És itt meg is akadt. Rodney felpillantott abból, amit épp csinált, bármi volt is az. Valamit nyomogatott a konzolon, de most abbahagyta és várta, hogy mit akar mondani. Tényleg, mit is akar mondani? A "Sajnálom, ami történt" elég hülyén hangzott, a "hogy ityeg" túl flegmán, a "nem akarod kiönteni nekem a szívedet" kifejezést pedig akkor sem ejtette volna ki a száján, ha a halott lidérc maga állt volna mögötte egy nagy késsel böködve a hátát.

-Hogy vagy? -bukott ki végül belőle az egyetlen viszonylag értelmes variáció, ami szóba jöhetett.

-Remekül. -Ha volt szarkazmus a világon, azt biztos Rodney találta fel.

Sheppard felsóhajtott.

-Tudod, hogy értem.

-Nem, nem tudom. -fordult el a másik, száját egyetlen vékony vonallá préselve.

_**Ez nem lesz egyszerű.**_ -állapította meg John sóhajtva.

-Nem a te hibád volt.

-Én nyomtam a kezébe azt a pisztolyt.

-De nem te húztad meg a ravaszt.

-Pedig úgy érzem.

Erre már Sheppard sem tudott mit mondani.

-Rodney...

-Őrnagy, ha eddig még nem tettem volna világossá, nem áll szándékomban erről beszélni!

_**Na, ez már inkább hasonlít az igazi Mckayre. Csak így tovább.**_ -biztatta magát a katona.

-Akkor én is mindjárt világossá teszem, hogy nem hagyom annyiban a dolgot, amíg nem látom, hogy...

Mckay dühösen felhorkant.

-Gondoltam! Majd túlteszem magam rajta. Ahogy a többieken is... -a mondat vége halkabbra sikerült, mint Rodney szerette volna. De hiába, mióta beültek az Ugróba és az adrenalin elszállt a testéből, folyton azokon járt az esze, akiket már elvesztett tudós kollégái közül. Nem volt szentimentális-fajta, és eddig sikerült is megőriznie legalább a szenvtelenség látszatát, még ha sokan ezért érzéketlennek tartották is. Most is épp azon igyekezett, hogy mire visszaérnek már újra "szenvtelen Mckay" legyen. Sosem szerette, ha nagyon meglátszott rajta, mit érez. Persze legtöbbször mindenki tudta mit gondol, egyszerűen azért, mert kimondta, ami eszébe jutott. Nem titkolózott, mert nem volt szükség rá. És ez MÉG jobban nem tetszett kollégáinak. Elviselhetetlen a stílusa? Nem érdekelte.

Az ilyen esetek mégis mások voltak. Még mindig szinte hallotta Gall hangját. Egy fiatal tudósét, aki pár perc alatt éveket öregedett, és aki végül odáig jutott, hogy megölje magát. Rodney nem tudta, ő mit tett volna a fiatalember helyében. Vajon neki lett volna bátorsága megtenni ugyanezt? A gyógyulásra nem lett volna esélye, még miközben Gallt bátorította, hogy tartson ki, akkor is világosan tudta, hogy hazudik. De hazudnia kellett!

_**Úgy sajnálom.**_–mondta gondolatban a fiatalembernek újra és újra, habár tudta, hogy már úgysincs jelentősége. _**Nem akartam, hogy így történjen. Úgy visszaadtam volna azokat az éveket, amiket elvettek tőled…**_Még szinte érezte Gall érintését a karján… egészen finom, harmatgyenge érintés volt, mint a nagyon, nagyon öreg embereké. De a szemei… a szemei még mindig Gall szemei voltak. Szavakkal arra kérte, menjen Sheppard után… de a tekintete elárulta, hogy nem akar egyedül maradni… aztán lőtt… Ő pedig elindult… Igen persze, Sheppard segítségére sietett, de talán azért is rohant annyira, mert képtelen lett volna egy pillanattal tovább maradni. Rodney Mckay futott és futott. El onnan, ahogy csak a lába bírta, amíg a tüdeje sípolni nem kezdett; de ő csak futott, habár nem tudta ki elől és mi elé szalad.

Amikor meglátta a lidércet John mellett, ösztöneivel viaskodva ragadta meg a pisztolyát, de elhatározta: nem akarja még Sheppardot is elveszíteni ezen a bolygón. Sőt semmilyen másik bolygón sem. Sehol… senki mást…

A lidérc halála után reszketve emelkedett fel a homokból. A feje zakatolt, a lábai remegtek, hideg verejték csurgott a hátán. Gall meghalt ugyan, de ők még éltek… vajon elég indok ez? Gallnak elég volt… AHHOZ.

Legszívesebben elfelejtette volna, ami történt, szerette volna, ha egy kicsit nem kell gondolnia semmire. De ez lehetetlen volt. Fáradt volt, de még nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy merengeni se tudjon. Nem mintha lett volna olyan, hogy Ő ne tudjon gondolkodni. Elvégre zseni, vagy mi a fene? De akkor mért nem tudta megmenteni Gallt?

Idáig jutott a gondolatmenetben, mikor meghallotta Sheppard ideges torokköszörülését. Na tessék! A fickó biztosan lelkibeszédet akar tartani! Semmi szüksége ilyesmire! Félt, hogy még nem szedte össze magát eléggé ahhoz, hogy fenntartsa a férfi előtt a látszatot, Sheppard pedig már így is többször látta az álcája nélkül, mint kellett volna.

-Mckay! -a katona hangja egyre türelmetlenebbül csengett, ő pedig végre egészen megfordult, és tekintetük találkozott.

-Az én hibám volt. -ismételte, mint egy monoton sirámot.

-A lidércé. Csak az övé.

Hallgattak egy sort.

-Te hogy csinálod?

Sheppard megborzongott a hangra. Rodneyé mindig hangos volt. Lelkes, mikor magyarázott, bosszús, idegesítő mikor másokat egrecíroztatott, fáradt, mikor 48 órája dolgozott valamin... de még sosem volt ilyen... Mckay-telen.

-Mit?

-Hogy nem látszik rajtad semmi, mikor újabb és újabb embereid halnak meg, akiket jól ismertél.

-Magammal viszem a bánatot a szobámba. De nem tartom magamban. Azt is megpróbáltam még Atlantis előtt. Ment is... egy darabig. De megváltoztatott.

Újra Rodneyra nézett. Még sosem látta ilyennek. Lehullott róla a maszk, már csak egy ember volt, aki pár órája látta egyik ismerősét meghalni.

-Találtam valakit, akivel megbeszélhettem a dolgot. Mindig kell valaki, akivel lehet beszélgetni. Aztán se lett sokkal jobb, de mégis... valahogy könnyebbé vált a teher.

-És, ha nem akarom megbeszélni?

-Egy Ugróban vagyunk Rodney. -görbült felfelé John szája. -Ha akarom, nem megyünk innen sehova, amíg meg nem tudom mi zajlik abban a zseni fejedben.

-Bennem is megvan a gén. Ha akarnám, én is tudnám vezetni a gépet. -szegte fel dacosan a fejét a másik, jellegzetes mozdulattal.

-Na persze. De azt inkább kihagynám, ugyanis nem akarok a galaxis másik felén kikötni.

-Nagyon vicces.

-Szerintem is.

Egy darabig megint nem hallatszott más, csak az Ugró tompa búgása alattuk, de az is egészen halványan, mintha tudta volna, hogy a pillanat így kívánja. És ki tudja, talán valóban megérezte?

-Én is sajnálom. Nem kellett volna magatokra hagynom titeket.

-Nem kell. -felelte Rodney fáradtan -Ha nem tetted volna, mostanra talán lidércvacsora lennénk. Különben is, ez egy kihagyhatatlan "Sheppardos" akció volt. Nem is te lennél, ha nem vállalkoztál volna egy szörnyen hősies, valószínűleg haláloddal végződő küldetésre.

A beszélgetés sokkal gördülékenyebb mederben kezdett folydogálni, most, hogy a feszültség távozott a szavakkal. Ez mindketten érezték, így Rodney végül nagy levegőt véve megszólalt:

-Eddig sosem beszéltem meg senkivel... ilyesmit.

-Miért? -vetette közbe halkan John.

-Mert nem volt kivel. -felelte egyszerűen a tudós, egyet rándítva a vállán. -Tudod, én vagyok Rodney Mckay, az elviselhetetlen modorommal. Hatásos riasztó mindenkinek, aki a közelembe kerül. De itt...

-Atlantiszon nincs hova menekülni. -fejezte be helyette Sheppard. Sokat gondolkodott már ezen és rájött, hogy mennyire így van. Régen mindig képes volt megtartani azt a bizonyos távolságot, azt a három lépést, ami elválasztja a munkatársakat a barátoktól. Aztán, hipp-hopp, idekerült a Pegazus galaxisba és rögtön felelősséget kellett vállaljon egy fiatal katonáért, egy idegen nőért és egy okostojás, idegesítő tudósért. És a három lépésnek ezzel annyi is volt: a kényelmes távolságtartás többé nem volt kivitelezhető. Atlantisz varázsa volt ez, vagy valami más? Nem tudta, de bármi volt is, egy csapat részévé tette, ugyanakkor újra sebezhetővé… az ilyen esetek iránt, mint a mai.

-Valahogy úgy. –hagyta rá a tudós is.

-Lehet, hogy én is elmenekültem volna, ha nincs más választásom. -vallotta be egyenesen John, de nem érte el a várt hatást, mert Rodney még a szemödökét se emelintette meg.

-Gondoltam.

-Mckay!

-Mi van?

-Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy tévedtem. És, hogy köszönöm?

-Ugyan mit? -képedt el Rodney.

-Ma megmentetted az életem. Ha nem jöttél volna utánam... és így közvetve, Gallnak ugyanígy hálával tartozom.

-Ettől még nem támad fel.

-Nem. De... mi talán jobban érezzük magunkat, ha így fogjuk fel.

-Talán. -motyogta Rodney, lehorgasztva a fejét.

Sheppard némán figyelte vergődését, de nem sokáig. A másik férfi egy idő után felsóhajtott és birizgálni kezdett valami vacakot az Ugró konzolján. Nem nézett Johnra, mikor megszólalt.

-Köszönöm. Most már... jobb. Egy kicsit.

Ő bólintott, de Mckay még nem fejezte be.

-Szóval azt mondod… akivel megbeszélhetem a leendő halottak miatt érzett esetleges bűntudatomat… az TE legyél?

John maga sem tudta miért, de még mielőtt gondolkodhatott volna a válaszon kibukott belőle egy határozott:

-Igen!

A válaszként Mckay arcán megjelenő jellegzetes mosolyt látva viszont nem bánta meg, hogy így tett.

-Még vagy fél óra hazáig. -mondta kedves hangon John. -Mért nem pihensz addig egy kicsit?

Rodney ujjai megdermedtek egy pillanatra, mintegy mérlegelve a lehetőséget.

-A szívderítő emlékek, amik most a fejemben kavarognak, nem ringatnának egykönnyen álomba.

Sheppard csak mosolygott.

-Fáradt vagy. Szerintem ennyi is elég lesz.

-De csak, ha nem tévedünk el, miközben nem figyelek oda. -adta be a derekát a tudós.

-Ezt pont te mondod! Én legalább nem szlalomozva repülök, mint EGYESEK.

-Hahaha! -mormolta Rodney hátradöntve a fejét. -Szólj, ha hazaértünk. -mondta még, mielőtt lecsukódott a szeme. Pár másodperc múlva már békésen hortyogott. Sheppard megcsóválta a fejét, de a szeme nevetett, most először mióta elhagyták a bolygót.

-Menjünk.

És az Ugró tovább süvített Atlantisz felé. Hazafelé…

**VÉGE**

6


End file.
